In Your Arms Forsaken Me
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: (Yaoi) Elen'dae Ner'sil is the bastard son of a disgraceful situation, and is far sure than nobody can love him. At least until Ereinion Gil-galad shows up, can Elen'dae get past the judgements of Celeborn and save Ereinion from the War?
1. Forsaken Sight

In Your Arms Forsaken Me  
  
By: Nikki Ree  
  
Disclaimer: All used Lord of the Rings Characters do not belong to me, Elen'dae Ner'sil and the plot does however, and anyone who uses said character and plot will be trounced repeatedly by a herd of angry Balrogs!  
  
Chapter I: Forsaken Sight  
  
Elen'dae flicked a lock of his raven hair behind his ear, and handed his black Mearas to the stable hand, before heading towards the palace. "Stop for a short break, Glorfy?" he asked as he saw his best friend, Glorfindel, molesting Prince Thranduil Oropherion of Eryn Lasgalen. Glorfindel stuck his tongue out at the other elf and continued his work. "Just make sure you aren't late for the meeting, and don't get caught by Thrandy's father..." Elen'dae advised, not wanting his friend to feel the wrath of Oropher.  
  
Elen'dae pulled back a chair and took a seat next to Oropher, not mentioning anything about his son being molested right in the hallway. "Have you seen Thranduil, Elen'dae?" Oropher asked.  
  
The raven-haired elf coughed a bit before shaking his head, "no...but wherever he is, I'm sure he'll show up before the council begins..." He sighed for a moment, wondering exactly why he was called from Tirion in Valinor to a Council in Ennor, "so what is the point of this meeting anyway? Why am I here?" he asked the other king.  
  
"Celeborn's bringing the son of Fingon with him to introduce him to the council, and to discuss the matters of Ennor, seeing as how the King of Gondor doesn't take any part in such things..." replied Oropher.  
  
"Celeborn?" he whined, it was a known fact that Elen'dae Ner'sil and the Silver Lord of Lothlorién did not get along at all. "There should be a law against being nice to people you hate..." he said, whacking his head against the table.  
  
"Lord Celeborn of Doriath, and his royal highness, Ereinion Gil- galad, high king of the Noldor!" Elen'dae and Oropher rose with the rest of the council, giving their respect to the two lords. Elen'dae rose to give his respect to Ereinion, not to Celeborn.  
  
Ereinion Gil-galad stood next to Celeborn, he had long dark chocolate hair that fell down to his mid back, and a pair of deep blue eyes. He didn't look as young as Elen'dae thought he might, though there was a younger elf there that stood shyly behind the king. "My friends..." Celeborn started, glaring pointedly at Elen'dae when he said the word 'friends', "I have called you forth to introduce you to the son of Fingon, and High King of the Noldo, Ereinion Gil-galad, and to talk of the problems we face in Ennor..."  
  
"Mae Govannen meldir!" Ereinion said and bowed slightly to them, "this is my Herald, Elrond Peredhel..." he said, giving the shy dark haired elf behind him a push towards the council.  
  
Elen'dae glanced at Glorfindel who had just walked in, along with Thranduil; the golden haired elf was practically drooling in Elrond's general direction. Elrond blushed a dark red and scooted back behind Ereinion, hiding slightly behind him. Elen'dae's eyes were on Ereinion however, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the elf that stood before the council. He blinked a pair of dark blood red eyes at him, and leaned back, just watching him. "Stop starring, Ner'sil, its rude..." Oropher said as he kicked him.  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered as he continued to watch the other, completely ignoring Oropher's advice. Oropher rolled his eyes, wondering why he even bothered with the other elf.  
  
The council began as dry as any other council would begin, Celeborn made a point of glaring repeatedly at Elen'dae, and the Lord of Valinor for once, completely ignored him. His full attention was placed entirely on the King, which was probably why Celeborn was glaring at him.  
  
Elen'dae had never fallen in love with anyone, though he had had many affairs. He had even had one with Curufinwë Feanaro, who was two centuries his senior. But when the High King of Tirion's eyes fell on the beautiful figure of the High King of the Noldo, he fell hard. There was a pull there, a pull he had never felt within all of his life, and he wanted him. "The King of Gondor is a bastard son, a disgrace to the line of Elros Peredhel!" Elen'dae said, "if we want to employ an army to help us if anything happens we should ask for the aid of the Rohirrim, at least they are not being slowly eaten away by greed."  
  
"Why would the Rohirrim help the Eldar?" Celeborn asked, "will they help because you will threaten them?"  
  
"They will help because they are loyal to me!" Elen'dae yelled back. Elen'dae watched as Ereinion's eyes flickered back and forth between Elen'dae and Celeborn, wondering just what was going on with the two of them.  
  
"Perhaps..." Ereinion started, "I will ask the Rohirrim for aid, it never hurts to ask someone...so if this is truly the way we should play our cards, then I will ask."  
  
"Hannon lle..." he replied, before sitting back down.  
  
The council ended roughly a few moments after that, and Celeborn ushered Ereinion out of the door, away from Elen'dae. The king's young Herald tried to follow him but he was stopped by Glorfindel's hand around his wrist. "Be careful with him, Glorfy, he is still young..." Elen'dae said as he walked out after the rest of them.  
  
Elrond shivered softly as he looked up, out from behind his chocolate hair, he gulped, wetting his soft pink lips. He hadn't said anything all through out the council, and the Golden Lord was dying to know what he sounded like. "You..." he started, "you are Elen'dae Ner'sil's friend..." he brushed a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, looking up at Glorfindel with his emerald eyes.  
  
"I am..." he replied, "my name is Glorfindel..." Elrond smiled softly, a soft shy smile. Elen'dae was right, this half-elf wasn't more than an elfling, he was far younger than Thranduil, or any of the others he had courted.  
  
"Glorfindel..." the younger elf repeated, "it's pretty..."  
  
"Hannon lle..." Glorfindel said softly. "You are pretty too..." Elrond gulped again, and curled his fingers around his own dark hair.  
  
"Ha-hannon lle, Glor-Glorfindel..." he stuttered lightly. 


	2. Forsaken Dream

Chapter II: Forsaken Dream  
  
While Glorfindel was trying to court Elrond, Elen'dae was leaning out of one of the paneless windows, looking out into the peaceful gardens of Caras Galadhon. He leaned his head on the windowsill and sighed, he did not like being in Lothlorién, or anywhere in Ennor for that matter. For one, Celeborn lived there and he and Elen'dae did not get along under any circumstances, and for the other, Elen'dae was the king of Tirion, he had his own kingdom to run. "You do not like Celeborn of Doriath do you?" a voice asked from behind him.  
  
Elen'dae didn't even bother to turn around, "Celeborn does not like me because I have what you would call 'tainted blood'...I'm a crossblood...three fourth's Noldo, one forth something I'd rather not say..."  
  
"I wouldn't think it matters..." Ereinion replied. "My Herald is half human...half elf...it does not matter to me..."  
  
Elen'dae sighed softly, "I'm waiting for Celeborn to walk around the corner one of these days and shove me out one of these windows..."  
  
Ereinion huffed slightly, "he does not like you, and you do not like him, but I think that your expectation of him murdering you is a bit far fetched. I doubt he'd try anything like that with so many people around..."  
  
Elen'dae chuckled slightly, "so you're not entirely dismissing the idea, are you?"  
  
"If it helps, I don't like Celeborn very much either...he seems to be worried that everything that I come in contact with is evil and will somehow warp my mind..." he smiled softly, "sheltering a king is not something that should be done..."  
  
"Indeed..." Elen'dae replied.  
  
"You are the High King of Tirion are you not?" the other asked, slightly intrigued.  
  
"I am...I'm the son of Finarfin who was the Aran of Tirion before he and my step-mother were murdered during a riot that nearly took my life as well..."  
  
"Step-mother?" Ereinion asked.  
  
"Mm...I have a younger sister named Dwarendel Ner'sil; she's currently residing in Tirion and wreaking havoc as we speak..." he chuckled lightly again, and brushed his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes..." Ereinion whispered, reaching up and brushing his fingers just under them. "Where did you get such eyes...I know not anyone in all of Arda who has eyes such as yours..."  
  
"It comes from my Nana's side..." he replied. "It comes from my tainted blood...and from my being an elemental..."  
  
"An elemental?" he asked, "there are not many elementals left in Arda..."  
  
"No, there are not, just myself, my sister, and my two best friends..." Elen'dae smiled slightly, liking that Ereinion took the time to get to know him, and not his blood. "I'm a fire elemental....I do some mage work..."  
  
"I should have known..." he replied with a slight grin. "Well...I, unfortunately, am only a noble born Noldo, nothing more..."  
  
Elen'dae smiled and brushed his fingers through the other's hair, "you are beautiful..." he whispered, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Ereinion!"  
  
Elen'dae rolled his eyes slightly as he heard the voice of his arch enemy, "there should be a law against being nice to people you hate..." he whispered against Ereinion's hair.  
  
Celeborn and Elen'dae glared at each other for a good five minutes before the Silver Lord grabbed a hold of Ereinion and pulled him out of Elen'dae's grasp. "I don't want you exposed to that...that thing..."  
  
"I am not a thing for your information, I am a King of Valinor, and when you arrive in the Golden Land you will be under my command...so you best get used to my presence."  
  
"If I had a choice, you'd be overthrown before you could even walk into your kingdom again!" Celeborn snarled.  
  
"It's a good thing that my people are loyal to me, or else you would have succeeded, now wouldn't you have?" he smirked and flicked his raven hair behind his pointed ear and walked off.  
  
"That, Lord Celeborn, was very rude..." Ereinion said.  
  
"I don't want you anywhere near that thing, he's the bastard son of a disgraceful situation, and you best stay away from him if you want to keep your soul..." Celeborn replied.  
  
"What is so wrong with him?" Ereinion asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"He's a direct descendent of Thuringwëthil, he's the disgraceful son of a vampyric whore, and I don't want you to have anything to do with him..."  
  
"I doubt that he'll hurt me..." Ereinion replied, not even remotely amused.  
  
"You are young, you have no understanding of what might happen..." the elder elf pointed out.  
  
"No..." he said, "I think that you are either jealous of him or scared...and I am neither..."  
  
"My lord..." Celeborn started, but the other waved him off, very annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to bed, leave me be..."  
  
Elen'dae on the other hand was not anywhere near the palace of Caras Galadhon, he was slightly north, surrounded by his two favorite things; Mearas, and the night. In Tirion, Elen'dae Ner'sil was the king of horse breeding as well as the king of that portion of Valinor. Elen'dae could create the fastest most beautiful horses in all of the Kingdoms just by making a few breeding adjustments.  
  
The reason Elen'dae was surrounded by them today was because he wanted to find a horse for Ereinion. Partly because he wanted to win over the other Aran's trust, but mostly because a good horse could mean someone's life. Elen'dae himself had a good horse, a black Mearas named Ithil, the fastest horse he had ever met and the Grand dam of Shadowfax.  
  
While Ithil mingled with her friends Elen'dae went to find himself a horse. A delicate little palomino mare snuck up behind him and nibbled on his shoulder, he batted her away but she trotted back over to him, and snuggled into his shoulder in a 'pick-me' sort of way. He finally smiled at her, and stroked her nose, "do you think that you can protect the king of the elves?" he asked the palomino. She whuffled at him, and trotted over to Ithil. She was at least the same size as his black mare, if not a bit smaller. Elen'dae didn't expect Ereinion to get any taller than he already was, most elves didn't grow to be his size. Then again, most elves didn't have vampyre blood either.  
  
Elen'dae sighed and slipped the rope around the mare's neck, before mounting onto the back of his horse and trotting back to Lothlorién. 


	3. Forsaken Promise

Chapter III: Forsaken Promise  
  
Ereinion sighed lightly as he took a small nap out in the courtyard of Caras Galadhon. Morning was always a good time to soak up sun. He opened his eyes when he felt a small push to his head, a cute little palomino Mearas was sniffling at his face. He giggled and stroked her nose, wondering who she belonged to. "She belongs to you, elfling!" Ereinion looked up, past the mare and to Elen'dae who was steadily walking towards him, with his mare Ithil following behind.  
  
"Mine?" he asked.  
  
"That's right..." Elen'dae replied. "She's my gift to you for your coming of age..."  
  
Ereinion smiled, he wasn't that stupid. "You didn't have to get her to win over my affection, I already liked you..." he said with a small grin. "What will I call her?"  
  
"Call her anything you like..." he replied. "She is yours after all..."  
  
"Lirimaer..." he said after a moment. "Lovely one..."  
  
"Good choice..." he smiled softly at him, "very good choice indeed." Elen'dae tangled his fingers through the other's hair again, and leaned down, brushing his lips across Ereinion's. He had kissed many people before, and one serious lover before Ereinion, but it had never felt anything like this. He felt a zap to his bottom lip and at the moment knew that this near elfling was his life mate. That this near-elfling was the only one he would ever love in all of his life, and would bring death to him if he was killed.  
  
The elder elf felt the other Aran touch his lips back to Elen'dae's, Ereinion hesitantly slipped his arms around his neck and stood on his tiptoes to continue the kiss. Ereinion suckled lazily on Elen'dae's bottom lip, still standing on his toes to kiss him.  
  
Elen'dae pulled away after a moment, "for a virgin, you certainly know what you're doing..." he whispered into his ear.  
  
"Who said I was a virgin?" he asked slyly.  
  
Elen'dae stopped for a moment, "I...just assumed..."  
  
Ereinion giggled a little and shook his head, "no mellon-nin, you are right, I have not had anyone...you were my first kiss in fact. I just...know what I'm doing...by watching others..." he said softly.  
  
"Who let's you watch?" Elen'dae asked.  
  
"Just friends that I know..." he replied. "My Herald and his brother used to kiss a lot, and they let me watch..."  
  
Elen'dae blinked, "your Herald? You mean that little thing you pushed into the council yesterday morning?" Ereinion nodded, "I feel like if I touch him to hard he'll break..."  
  
"Elrond may look very fragile, but I assure you he is not..." Ereinion replied, and leaned against the other elf. "He's just shy around new people..."  
  
"Glorfy'll fix that..." Elen'dae said, leaning his head into the other's shoulder.  
  
"Glorfindel?" he asked, "the Balrog slayer? The slayer of Gothmog?"  
  
"No, Glorfindel's lover Ecthelion slew the Balrog..." he replied. "Glorfindel and Ecthelion took down the Balrog, but Ecthelion's final blow killed it..."  
  
"But didn't Glorfindel die?" he asked, "wasn't he killed?"  
  
"That's right, Glorfindel has been to the Silver Halls of Mandos and back..." he replied, and licked the other's lips. "He says it's very cold, and to bring a sweater..."  
  
"Mandos is very beautiful..." he replied.  
  
"How would you know that...?" Elen'dae asked, tipping his head a bit.  
  
"I have seen him..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In my dreams..." Ereinion whispered, "nearly every week..."  
  
"That's...not good..." he said.  
  
Ereinion leaned on Elen'dae's shoulder, just sitting there in the darkness of Ereinion's chambers. Elen'dae figured that Celeborn would have to be stronger than himself in order to get out of his room, though right now, Celeborn didn't really matter to him. He brushed his fingers slightly through the younger elf's hair and kissed his ear gently. "You're beautiful..." he whispered, "meleth-nin..."  
  
"Hannon lle..." he replied, lipping at his ear. Elen'dae smiled, and pushed him back on the bed. He licked his lips at him and sat on him, straddling his hips.  
  
Ereinion whimpered against him, and shivered slightly. "What...what do I do?" he asked, very unsure of what was going on. He moved under the elder elf as he slid down his body, pulling the clips and ties of his robes, opening them to the hot summer air.  
  
Elen'dae kissed him softly on the mouth, running his tongue across Ereinion's, suckling at it a bit. He pulled off of his mouth and slid down, wrapping his lips around one of his nipples. Elen'dae rolled the small nub between his lips as he licked it softly. After a while, he pulled off of it and did the same to the other.  
  
He slipped down his body and gently nipped his hip, pausing to just look at him. "You can refuse me if you wish..." Elen'dae replied, giving him one last way out.  
  
"I would...never...refuse you..." he moaned, and moved beneath him. Elen'dae nodded and wrapped his lips around Ereinion's erection, just suckling softly on it. Ereinion being a virgin and never having felt anything like this before arched up against him, letting out a yelp followed by a long whimper. He suckled hard on him, taking him down his throat, and then back up again. Ereinion grabbed a hold of the sheets beneath him, and held them till his knuckles turned white. "Oh...Valar..." he moaned deeply. He arched into Elen'dae's mouth and shivered harshly, quivering under him.  
  
Elen'dae nipped over the head, and dug his tongue into the tip; the younger elf squealed out, and bucked his hips hard into Elen'dae's mouth. With one last swirl of his tongue, Ereinion released hard into his mouth. The elder Aran swallowed it down, taking every last drop until he was dry, before pulling off and kissing him on the mouth. "Melon lle...a'maelamin..." he replied.  
  
"Amin maela lle..." choked out, his eyes hazy from the pleasure. 


End file.
